C3/DS CAOS Codes
Listing of various CAOS codes (or cheats!) for C3/DS. How to Enter a Code: #Press and hold Ctrl (or Control for Macintosh) #Press and hold Shift #Press and release C, then release the other keys - the CAOS Command Line should appear. #Type in the code and press Enter (or Return for Macintosh) #Repeat steps 1 to 3, in that order, to close the command line. WARNINGS: *It is very important to close the command line after using it, as leaving it open and accidently typing stuff into it can wreck your world. *None of these codes are reversible! Use at your own risk. It is highly recommended to force save your world (Ctrl + R) before you remove any agents, so you may restart without saving (Ctrl + Pause Break) if something goes horribly wrong. NOTES: *If a code mentions "norn" it probably refers to the selected norn. If it mentions "hots", it is talking about the agent under the hand. *Force Ageing a creature is not reversible. Be very careful when using CAOS commands to age a creature, as the game often takes a few moments to update the profile and appearance, especially if your world runs slowly. Creatures have 7 life stages: Baby, Child, Adolescent, Youth, Adult, Old, and Ancient. Using targ norn ages 4 on a Baby will make it an Adult, but if that creature is a Child, it will become Old. If you attempt to age a Creature past Ancient, it will die. *Several of these codes require either agent numbers, or x, y coordinates. Agent numbers, or classifiers, are always three numbers separated by spaces, for example - 2 15 8 (which is the Dragonfly, if you're wondering). There is a code under the Utility Section that will output Agent classification numbers. To get x,y coordinates, use the Ctrl + Shift + X keyboard command; this will show the x,y coodinates of the Hand. Getting rid of things Effect CAOS Code To kill(delete) the thing underneath the hand kill hots To kill all creatures enum 4 0 0 dead next To kill all creatures and destroy their bodies enum 4 0 0 dead kill targ next To kill the selected creature targ norn dead To destroy all bacteria enum 2 32 23 kill targ next Codes which affect creatures Effect CAOS Code To instantly teach full vocabulary to all creatures enum 4 0 0 vocb next To instantly teach full vocabulary to the selected creature targ norn vocb To force age a creature one life stage (See Note) targ norn ages 1 To age all creatures to adult enum 4 0 0 doif cage lt 4 setv va00 4 subv va00 cage ages va00 endi next To extend the lifespan of the selected norn targ norn chem 125 1 To extend the lifespan of all norns enum 4 1 0 chem 125 1 next To extend the lifespan of all creatures enum 4 0 0 chem 125 1 next To allow multiple births (replace ## with a number indicating probability) setv game "engine_multiple_birth_first_chance" 0.## setv game "engine_multiple_birth_subsequent_chance" 0.## To make an unhatched egg female, put the hand over the egg before pressing Enter targ hots setv ov01 2 To make an unhatched egg male, put the hand over the egg before pressing Enter targ hots setv ov01 1 Teleport the currently selected creature to a location. Replace x y with coordinates. Examples: Norn Meso (DS) - 465 9370 Capilita Hub (DS) - 2460 9195 Containment Chamber (DS) - 5300 9495 Incubator (C3) - 585 990 Grendel Jungle (C3) - 2050 2115 Volcano (C3) - 5000 530 Marine Beach (C3) - 5240 2100 Learning Room (C3) - 5240 2100 targ norn mvft x y Codes which affect agents Effect CAOS Code To make gadgets untouchable by creatures enum 3 8 0 bhvr 0 next endm To make elevator buttons on Capillata ) untouchable by creatures enum 2 12 21 bhvr 0 next endm To make elevator buttons on the Shee Ark untouchable by creatures enum 2 12 2 bhvr 0 next endm To make elevators on Capillata untouchable by creatures enum 3 1 3 bhvr 0 next endm To make elevators on the Shee Ark untouchable by creatures enum 3 1 1 bhvr 0 next endm To make the Capillata/Ark transporter in the Hub untouchable by creatures enum 3 1 5 bhvr 0 next endm To make the Capillata/Ark transporter on the Bridge untouchable by creatures enum 3 1 4 bhvr 0 next endm To set the color of an agent, where RRR is the amount of red, GGG is the amount of green, BBB the amount of blue, and SSS/RRR are the swap/rotation of the color (all are numbers from 0 to 256) targ hots tint RRR GGG BBB RRR SSS To clone an agent - Replace family, genus, species with the appropriate numbers of the agent. Replace x, y with the coordinates of where the new agent should be placed. Clone will fail to appear if insuffecient space is present at x, y coordinates inst rtar family genus species stpt seta va00 twin targ 1 mvto x y Make fixed agents moveable. Replace family, genus, species with the appropriate numbers of the agent. Examples: Shee Ark Medicine Vendor - 2 23 2 Shee Ark Cheese Vendor - 2 23 6 Capillata Lemon Vendor - 2 23 6 Capillata Peanut Vendor - 2 23 6 Desert Terrarium Stone of Knowledge - 2 24 1 Bridge Stone of Knowledge - 2 24 2 Jungle Terrarium Stone of Knowledge - 2 24 3 Shee Ark power-ups - 2 24 4 enum family genus species attr 199 next endm Change an agent's behavior. Replace family, genus, species with the appropriate numbers of the agent. NOTE: If you made the Peanut or Lemon Vendor moveable with the code above, use the first three codes on the left to make them behave normally. Unbouncy enum family genus species elas 10 next endm Heavy enum family genus species accg 8 next endm Sticky enum family genus species fric 100 next endm Bouncy enum family genus species elas 90 next endm Light enum family genus species accg 1 next endm Slidey enum family genus species fric 10 next endm To pause an animal, plant or other agent (to keep it from dying while working with it) targ hots outv tick tick 0 To resume the agent (replace the X with the number returned when you do the above) targ hots tick X Utility Effect CAOS Code To find out an agent's classifier number in Creatures 3 (use Ctrl+Shift+T in DS) targ hots outv fmly outs " " outv gnus outs " " outv spcs To set the bioenergy level to 1000 setv game "Bioenergy" 1000 Change the total number of all Creatures (Norns, Ettins & Grendels) permitted at any one time. Replace # with the number of Creatures. Creatures 3 ONLY! For Docking Station, use the Options Panel. setv game "c3_max_creatures" # rgam Change the total number of Norns permitted at any one time. If this number is reached, eggs will not hatch until a Norn dies or is exported. Replace # with the number of Norns desired. Creatures 3 ONLY! For Docking Station, use the Options Panel. setv game "c3_max_norns" # rgam To output the CAOS command document file oope 1 "caos.html" 0 dbg: html 1 file oclo To output the CAOS command document (alphabetical listing) file oope 1 "caos.html" 0 dbg: html 0 file oclo To make the hand invisible to your creatures targ pntr setv attr 48 To make the hand visible to your creatures again targ pntr setv attr 32 To move power-ups to the Norn Terrarium enum 2 24 4 mvto 760 770 next Quit the game WITHOUT saving. Same as (Ctrl + Pause Break) quit Miscellaneous Effect CAOS Code To run the Space Invaders game Click on the Grendel head to begin the game. Move left and right with the arrow keys, and use the Space Bar to fire. Clicking on the Norn Meso door or any of the Favorite Places will return you to Creatures. setv game "scared" 1 meta 6 1 1 1 To make your selected Creature say a phrase of your choice. Replace "text" with your phrase. targ norn sezz "text" CodesCategory:Tips,_Cheats_and_Easter_Eggs